Black Mirror
by Collett-et-Noir
Summary: They were identical, once. But as they grow up, so too do they grow apart. This is the story of Catherine the Cat, and Lizzy Hardgrave, twins born of each other. Of Love and War. Set in 7th year, AU. Alive Cedric Diggory.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** I pretty much slept with the original Harry Potter story and then broke up with it in a text message, so suffice to say I've really screwed it over. I kept bits I liked and discarded that which was inconvenient, so keep your wig on when I decide that certain people aren't dead etc. Or for a blanket term: AU.

Set in seventh year… I'm going to try and make my original characters more character centric and make the story less of an "AND THEY ALL FELL IN LOVE AND EVERYONE LIKED THEM BECAUSE THEY HAD CURVES IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!" Mary-Sue fic. Ps. I really hate that phrase _'curves in the right places'_. Email me if you want to know more! But in saying all of that, I am a romantic at heart. A very deranged romantic.

And I know the start might be a bit wordy _(cough-pretentious),_ but I promise once the dialogue kicks in and I get used to writing again it won't sound like something out of a Jane Austin novel.

**Disclaimer:** This is the only one I'm going to write. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my characters and plot, however over-used you may think it is. Big love.

**Chapter one: This is Stupid. **

They were a despicable pair of twins.

Only matched in deviousness by the very wicked, and out-quarreled by the very clever, they were, in short, the silliest girls ever to be born seven minutes apart by the same mother. While one could be remarked upon to say less than the other, and one could be mistaken for the other unless a smirk marked her lips, they were without a doubt equally as horrid as each other and with parents who in general had a great amount of tolerance, and even more naivety. However, let it be said of the two unpromising heroines that behind one's often wordless countenance lay an even temper and a thoughtful mind, and behind one's self-serving smile bubbled impertinent joy and a general liking of most things, unless she didn't like them very much.

How these girls on the cusp of seventeen years of age came to impose upon their ginger-haired cousins for the duration of the summer holidays can easily be explained thus. Their parents' positions at work, a lack of familial grounding and the current political climate in the wizarding world would all suggest that for their own safety, the sisters should be situated in an environment conducive to their protection and general comfort. They stood before the front door of the Weasley's.

"This is stupid," stated one. Her features were vaguely darker than the other's, though the only real discernable features that would distinguish them apart to a stranger would be the colour of their hair and eyes. While both had hazel coloured irises and brown hair, the darker of the two had one mismatched blue eye, and the fairer of the two tended to have a reddish wash about her hair.

"It really is. Though I suppose standing out here discussing how stupid the situation is isn't very helpful either, Cat." The fairer sister smirked while leaning on the other, her arm dangling casually above her shoulder.

"No. But I don't understand why we've come here, of all places, for our safety. Voldermort wants to kill Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Ronald's best friend and will be staying here. Honestly Lizzy, where is the logic in moving to the most dangerous place we could be situated for our own protection?" Catherine, known as Cat only to her sister, frowned.

"Maybe it's some sort of backwards logic that mum and dad came up with, like reverse reality. Or maybe they were tired of us and wanted to pawn us off to our poor relatives. Or maybe it really was mum and dad's jobs that were putting us in danger and we will be safer here. Cheer up; at least our worthy opponents will keep us amused. Remember Christmas the other year?" Elizabeth, who was more lax about who got to call her by her nick-name, affectionately tugged on Cat's shorter hair in the same way she did as a child.

"Yes, I don't suppose I'll ever forget those shades of orange intermingling in their hair when we got them with the inflammable flame."

"Right, so we may as well go in and get those awful pleasantries over with."

In response, Catherine knocked soundly against the hard-wood door, retracting her hand as if burnt as it immediately swung open, their aunt beaming manically (or so it was in their opinion).

"Auntie M!" Lizzy pasted on a smile, nudging her sister very covertly to do the same. Unnoticed to their aunt she did not comply.

"Oh you poor things, look at you! Oh you look so worn, it must have been such an unpleasant journey. Your mother can be so… well. Give your old aunt a hug; I haven't seen you in so long! How you've grown…" She continued to rattle off that list of things relatives are obliged to say before turning and inviting the girls inside.

"Ron Weasley! Perhaps instead of lounging about the couch all day like the lay about son you are, you could go and get your cousins' things. Don't give me that look, hurry along."

Ron cast his mother a cursory glare before trudging out to the porch, mumbling a disgruntled "hello" as he passed the new-comers.

"Never mind him girls, he's been like that ever since that Daisy girl broke up with him."

"I believe it was Lavender actually, Mrs. Weasley." The other youth on the couch adjusted his glasses and sat up a little.

"Oh, yes… Oh girls, you haven't been introduced yet. This is Harry."

Fighting the urge to make a sarcastic retort to her aunt, Lizzy diplomatically stepped forward and outstretched her hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Elizabeth Hardgrave and the sourpuss over there is my twin sister Catherine. You can call me Lizzy if you like."

"It's nice to meet you both." Harry shook Lizzy's hand before reaching out to Catherine. She looked down at his hand and then back at his face. Only after receiving an exasperated look from Lizzy did she take his hand, shake it slowly and drop it.

"Right…" Harry smiled a little too animatedly before going out to see Ron.

"Well now, I'll let you get settled in. We put an extension on Percy's room so the two of you can stay there instead of sharing with Ginny."

"Thanks Auntie M." Lizzy grabbed Cat by the hand, dragging her out of her observational reverie and up the creaking stairs.

"The house smells different. Did you notice?" Cat lay on her bed, stretched out on her side as she picked at a loose thread on the duvet.

"Not really. I wonder when the twins will attack?" Elizabeth lazily picked up and glanced at the books on the shelf.

"Today I think. They'll hope to put us into a false state of ease for the next few hours, and then get us before midnight when we're in bed. They're so predictable."

"What do you suggest?" Lizzy flopped onto her own bed, facing her sister.

"I say we let them believe we're completely naïve to their plot, and when they go to attack us we'll be waiting for them."

"Such a harsh mistress under that solemn face. You really want to crush their egos."

"Isn't it how these things are meant to start?"

"I suppose. Hm, I heard there was going to be another girl coming later this month. Friend of Ron's," Lizzy spoke, seeming only half-interested in what she was saying.

"Hermione Granger. Smart, muggle-born witch. Beloved friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, also known as The Golden Trio," Cat stated with equal disinterest.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I listen to people when they talk." Cat's tone was serious, but a half-smile pulling at her lips belied the nature of her words.

"I see. Well, _The Golden Trio_ sounds really poncy."

Cat nodded before pushing herself off the bed. "I'm going to get us some snacks, want anything?"

"See if you can pilfer me some goods of the baked variety. Oh, and see if you can find the twin's stash. I'd help you, but my legs are tired."

"Liar," Cat remarked as she left the room. Even so, she would do what Lizzy asked. She always did.

As she was about to descend the steps to the kitchen, a wiry form made eye-contact with her and tripped as he made his way up the stairs. Cat quietly offered him her hand.

"You tripped up the stairs."

"So it would seem." Harry smiled, looking a little unnerved.

"You're really awkward, aren't you." Cat stated rather than asked.

Harry stared at her.

"Well… I…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Exactly." Cat continued to walk down the stairs.

After abducting some Cornish pasties, two apples, half a loaf of bread and a side of moldy cheese, as well as the former property of the twins, Cat re-entered the bedroom to find her sister casually talking to Ginny.

"I forgot how much you two eat," Ginny stated, eyeing the load in Cat's arms.

Lizzy bounded up to inspect the goods.

"I wasn't sure what you meant by 'stash' exactly so I brought both magical explosives and some fire whiskey."

"How very industrious of you." Lizzy smiled, snatching a pasty.

"I thought they might be useful at some point," Cat remarked.

"Indeed!" Lizzy spoke through a mouthful of pastry.

"You two are up to something again. You two and my two brothers. Well I want in." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Such a saddening loss of innocence." Lizzy poked her cousin before grabbing an apple.

"Once you're in you stay in, we don't suffer cowards," Cat spoke as she cut some bread.

"Right. Blood pact?" Lizzy's grin widened.

"I think on the basis of our familial ties we can forgo that one," Cat replied.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

**A/N: **YES, that is the end of chapter one.

If you want me to update or have any questions/ideas for the story, review. And I shall lead you on with false promises of glory and chocolate things.

Basically this story will end up in Hogwarts, and the beguiling love dance probably won't start until there (or maybe not), but I won't make the holidays drag out. It's basically just a way to introduce my characters before they are roughly thrown into the ravaging throngs of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Expect a resurrection. Might I reiterate; I play with the Harry Potter series, I buy it chew toys so… don't be surprised if it isn't canon to the original story.

**Chapter Two: Inside Outside.**

The events that passed over the holidays until this point had been at their pinnacle, extremely amusing to everyone who wasn't Fred and George, and at their lowest of lows, a monotonous intertwining of meaningless events and gradual nothingness. Lizzy and Cat had in fact managed an artful attack-counter-attack with the help of their cousin Ginny, who was surprisingly keen on Cat's proposal of transfiguring their opponent's genitals to the wrong side of their bodies. Lizzy, who was supremely talented when it came to transfiguration similarly applauded the idea, and so for the following days Fred and George had to learn how to piss backwards.

Hermione arrived in a matter of weeks, and suddenly the house seemed to be teeming with authoritative discussions, brisk directions and sound reprimands. In a curious turn of events, Lizzy ended the vicious cycle of pranks and formed a sort of friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The four seemed to do everything together, and Hermione seemed genuinely pleased with the female addition. Occasionally Ginny would join them, but in such situations she and Harry would eventually disappear from the group.

Cat, confused by her sister's sudden decision to end a life of debauchery in favor of playing up to a group she once announced as 'poncy', found herself in the varying clutches of vague kindness and blank indifference. Of course, there was the sting of jealousy that clawed at her insides and occasionally made her squeamish, but a life of stoicism as well as devout worship of her sister taught her how to hide such feelings.

Instead Cat spent her time wandering the woods surrounding the Weasley property, examining plants in the company of the family dogs. Though the injuries of change still smarted, she found she rather preferred the company of her silent companions when she mused upon the alternative of human company. All they did was play quidditch and let meaningless words slip from their lips, all the while lying to each other with faces of complete sincerity. Humans were definitely overrated.

The twin's birthday also came and went, accompanied by a sumptuous feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley and the presence of their father's old friend Remus Lupin. Cat had always found she liked him a great deal in contrast to other adults; there was a quiet honesty about him that appealed to her in other animals. She never found it strange that she should compare him to a garden variety dog and cat, and was glad for Remus' kind affirmation when she told him so at dinner. But like their birthday, Remus too left and Cat was adrift once more.

Perhaps her sister was oblivious, though Cat never thought she could be so, to Cat's yearning for inclusion. Though how could she understand, when Cat was not aware herself? They still showered each other with sisterly devotion, and when the mood struck them they would spend days locked up in their room, sharing quiet conversations and reading novels aloud to each other. But Lizzy would always drift back to be part of the group.

Shortly before the school term started the entire household was assembled at Diagon Alley for the purpose of collecting school supplies and having a moment to stretch their legs before the fleeting confinement of the Burrow. Hermione delighted in explaining to the twins the different houses, and reprimanding Ron for his vocal announcements of "Slytherin equals Death Eater". Most of all, she gushed about how she longed to be named Head Girl. After picking up their supplies as well as a copious amount of sweets, the group decided to drift amongst the market stalls, gazing in shop windows while ice-creams melted in their hands. Lizzy spotted Catherine doting on a wiry grey cat that looked as if it was made out of pipe-cleaners, and so in a grand gesture of supreme affection she bought it, secretly knowing the joy one animal that looked as if it had mange could bring to her sister.

With tired feet and heavy parcels they returned home to find three envelopes waiting for them on the kitchen table. The first was addressed to Hermione Granger, the second to Harry Potter, and the third, most surprisingly was written to Catherine Hardgrave. Hermione was the first to act, reverently picking up her letter and holding it to the light. It bore the Hogwarts seal, but she was afraid to trust a hope. She carefully picked at the opening, ignoring Ron's complaints of death by starvation before she would open the letter. As much had already been assumed when the letter named Hermione the Head Girl of Hogwarts for the following school year. Harry picked up his letter, but instead of opening it he shoved it in his pocket, joining the group's expectant looks directed at Catherine.

Catherine picked up the envelope and pulled off the seal, prying the letter out of its casing.

"It says... _Dear Miss Catherine Hardgrave… Hogwarts… something… yes…_ Prefect?" Cat scanned the letter, checked her name and then looked up at the group who seemed similarly agog.

"Congratulations!" Hermione beamed, simultaneously breaking the silence and wrapping an arm around Catherine.

"It will be such fun working together," Hermione seemed to have reverted to the preoccupation of her own news.

"Oh yeah, a real joy ride," Ron mumbled.

"I don't see your letter Ron." Harry grinned.

"Does it say what house you're in?" Lizzy asked, completely unfazed by the news except for an evident display of pride in her sister.

"No. It just says I'm a seventh year prefect. And that we will be sorted at Hogwarts at the end of the first year sorting." Catherine seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh dear, oh no." Hermione suddenly clutched her face in her hands, her gaze darting around the room before she ran up the stairs.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron called.

"I have to write a list!" Hermione yelled back.

And with that, the group dissipated to their own rooms, Elizabeth and Catherine eager to discuss the recent chain of events.

------------------------------------------------

The train ride was mostly uneventful. Lizzy, Harry, Ron and Ginny managed to secure a carriage with their friends Neville and Seamus, while Hermione insisted on dragging Cat from door to door, making introductions and un-covertly declaring her new role of Head Girl. They discovered the Head Boy to be a tall, confident sort of boy named Cedric Diggory. Hermione swooned in private after the introductions were made, whispering to Cat something about his 'extreme manliness'. Cat replied that he looked very much like a boy, and could see no manliness in someone named _Cedric_. There was a rough trade with a group of Slytherins which Hermione seemed to be expecting, but some how the spat seemed to dissipate under Cat's blank stare. Maybe it was because her eyes didn't match, or because she had the air of a serial killer, or maybe the way she was watching with a dead-looking cat nestled in her arms, but somehow her presence deterred their tormentors and found the pack of Slytherins leaving the pair with one last scathing remark.

"They always have to have the last word." Hermione grinned, far too jubilant about her upcoming duties to be disheartened by the previous events.

As the train began to slow at its destination, Hermione commandeered the Head boy, forcing him to follow her into a horseless carriage before his many devoted friends could find him first, dragging the listless Cat behind her. The two discussed different duties, Hermione suggesting new _'policies and agendas' _while Cedric diplomatically listened to them all. Cat drew outlines on the fogged glass as they jostled up the hill, not really listening, not really caring.

Cat and Lizzy easily found each other amongst the copious crowds of students, relishing their own company after a relatively dismal trip. They waited for what seemed like hours as students filed into the great hall, were sorted and seated until finally it seemed, it would be their turn. Hand in hand they walked down the center of the silent hall, Lizzy swinging Cat's hand playfully. Cat's name was called first.

"Catherine Hardgrave," the Deputy Headmistress called in a curt Scottish accent. Catherine approached her.

"Just sit on the seat dear and the hat will sort you."

Cat felt a jubilant sort of squeamishness as the hat was placed on her head, though she could not ascertain why.

'You're and odd sort aren't you? Bright enough, but not quite… Yes, very strange indeed, but it's clear where you belong.' The hat mused in her ear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed, stunning several but altogether disinteresting to most. Applause sounded in the room, most vehemently from the Hufflepuff table. Cedric waved her over, indicating that she was meant to sit at their table. Cat looked back at her sister.

"Go! I'll join you in a second." Lizzy grinned confidently as she waved Cat off.

Cat wandered to the table, taking the proffered seat next to Cedric before gazing out at her sister.

As quickly as the hat was placed on her head it was ripped off again after the deafening cry of, "SLYTHERIN!" reverberated about the room. Another roaring applause most raucous from the Slytherins occurred, before Lizzy took her place at her new table.

**A/N:** YES. Who saw that coming? No really. You did? Damnit, I have no artful suspense or surprise, just a bucket of verbal diarrhea (sorry about the graphic). Anyway, YES. Cedric is alive and the same age as Harry and the others. Why? Because I love Cedric. Like I love my pets. And if one of my pets died I would write a story about them as if they were still alive (and of course, not fictional characters). SO. Promise a longer chapter tomorrow if I get some reviewer encouragement (FEEL THE GUILT).

To my devout reviewers:

Krissi: Thank-you love. Though as you may see in this and the upcoming chapters, your likeness really dissipates. I know you'd never ditch a brotha.

Emily: First point- YAY IT'S EMILY. Okay. Second point- I'm glad you like my wordy crap, means a lot coming from you.

Cait: I like your ideas. We should write a letter to John Howard detailing how to fight global warming by reducing Voldemort emissions. He doesn't understand the difference between fuction and non-fuction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Yet another chapter. I was a little sleepy when I wrote this, so I'm sorry if it's too terrible. I'm going to be leaving the country in three weeks so I'd really like to get it finished by then, equals Adriane working her arse off. And talking in third person.

**Chapter Three: Brightly Wound**

"Welcome to the greatest house at Hogwarts." A boy with tawny hair and a large nose clapped her on the back. Cat looked at him worriedly before looking down at her plate, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You don't need to look so upset. Hufflepuff truly is a great house. We're the most loyal, honest, hard-working a-"

"And the fairest of them all!" The large nosed boy interrupted.

"Right," continued Cedric.

"So really, don't feel put out by the reputation we might have. We're the good ones."

"Too bloody right!" The large nosed boy agreed.

"I don't belong here. This… is wrong." Catherine stared out at the sorting hat.

"Why do you say that?" Cedric elbowed one of his friends who was making suggestive faces and mimicking everything he said.

"She has friends, I don't even like people. I shouldn't be here." Cat traced the grain of the wooden table with her fingertips.

"The hat doesn't lie," Cedric stated.

"Maybe it's broken," Cat replied quietly. Cedric looked at her for a moment before turning back to his friends and serving himself some roast beef.

Hours seemed to pass in a matter of minutes; Catherine could feel herself itching to talk to her sister. Conversations seemed intermingle with each other into one guttural din, until a particular discussion at her own table alerted her.

"What's wrong with her eyes? Did you see them?" A girl with black hair and pigtails asked the boy next to her.

"Yeah. Once my dad's dog had a litter of puppies and one of them had the same eyes." The boy commented. They seemed to be making no effort at all to hide the fact that they were blatantly discussing her within her earshot.

"What did he do?" The girl asked.

"Well he shot it, didn't he? The animal was completely useless; couldn't run it in show, couldn't sell it. And it probably had health problems."

One would assume at this point that the average heroine would burst out in tears, or bubble with rage. But Catherine, who simply raised an eyebrow and stared at her accusers, found no such emotions. Still, the arseholes couldn't get away with talking about her like that. Using her wand under the table she whispered a spell and resumed looking blankly at her dinner plate.

"It helps if you put food on it." It seemed Cedric was taking a second stab at winning conversation.

"Really, I had no idea." Cat glanced at him sideways. Across the hall her sister was engaged laughing at a joke, already the center of attention. It was always so easy for her.

"Would you like me to serve you something?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." Cat leaned on one of her elbows nonchalantly, her face resting in her palm.

"You should eat."

"I do."

"I meant eat something now."

"Hmm," was all Cat replied. Not yet exasperated but far from being un-exasperated, Cedric picked up her plate and began to load it with food.

"There, eat. Makes you grow."

Cat sat up a little, picking up her fork and slowly consuming the food. Not expecting her to actually comply, Cedric grinned.

"You have a really goofy smile," Cat stated, looking up from her food. Cedric just raised his eyebrows, opting for the preoccupation of his own meal. Eventually dinner as well as lavish desert passed, and Lizzy pulled Cat to her side.

"Didn't see that one coming." Lizzy smiled.

"No… there's got to be some sort of mistake." Cat stated.

"Like what, we swapped consciousness for the duration of the sorting?" Lizzy queried.

"Maybe. I don't know, you've always been the charming one. The one with friends… I've always ridden on your coattail."

"My love, self-deprecation is so un-becoming. Besides, you're wrong. You might not always do or say the socially acceptable thing, but people are always drawn to _you_ in the end. You're always brutally honest. I just say what I do so that people will like me. It's easier that way."

"Right…" They lapsed into silence.

"Hey." Lizzy nudged her.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking. I love you, it'll be alright." Lizzy tugged on Cat's hair.

"I don't know, we'll never see each other."

"Of course we will. It'll work." They both turned as they noticed the house leaders guiding the students to their respective towers.

"Be careful Lizzy. You heard what they said about Slytherin."

"Nah, they're a riot." Lizzy grinned, kissing her sister on the temple before joining her new friends. Amongst the crowd Cat spotted the large nosed boy, and so she followed him to the Hufflepuff tower.

"By the way, my name's Ernie. I'm a prefect, like you." Cat nodded, secretly vowing that he would always remain 'big nose' as long as she should know him.

"It's a bit strange you were made a prefect, before you were even sorted. Dumbledore must have known, though I wouldn't have a clue how he did," he added as an afterthought.

"I can't wait for classes to start, and Quidditch of course. I don't play, but it's always exciting to watch. Not that I couldn't play you know, it's just my duties as a leader of the school as well as my classes and training should always take precedence over a sport."

Cat continued to follow him, listening though her face didn't register that she was doing so.

"I'm what you'd call and all-rounder when it comes to subjects. I'm good at most things, though Potions is a really odious class. Or I might say the Professor is odious. He's the head of your sister's house, right nasty git. Huge nose." Cat's lips twitched at the irony.

"Definitely going to be a good year, I-"

"Do you… always talk this much?" Cat scrutinized him.

"I suppose… generally, yes." Ernie replied, taking her as earnestly as his name would suggest.

"Alright then." Cat nodded, as he continued to talk.

"This is my girlfriend Hannah, we all thought she's be a Prefect of Hufflepuff this year." Ernie gestured to a blonde girl with striking pink cheeks. She waved her hand.

"Nonsense Ernie, I have to focus on my studies this year. I'd like to pass my exams without resorting to a calming draught every morning and night."

"You're not disappointed then?" Cat asked.

"Not really. The duties would take up all my time and I see Ernie enough as it is. Everyone needs a break every now and then." She teased. Despite herself, Cat found a genuine smile marking her face.

"You're sort of pretty when you smile," offered Hannah. Cat tilted her head.

"Okay." Cat found her arm linked in Hannah's as they approached a cellar-like room.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room, I'll take you to our dormitory where all our things should be waiting." Hannah pecked Ernie on the cheek as Cat took in the room.

"Night, and don't stay up late or anything. Long day tomorrow." Ernie warned, leaving in another direction.

"I thought every day was generally the same length." Cat mumbled.

"Oh, well I think he was directing that part to you more than me. You'll have a Prefect meeting tomorrow, as well as all your new classes. What are you taking by the way?" Hannah asked as they wandered down a corridor.

"Oh… Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Defense, Potions, History and Charms." Cat listed, counting off her fingers.

"A real naturist? Well, I'm taking Muggle Studies and Divination instead of Herbology and Care of."

"I think you mean naturalist," Cat suggested.

"Oh dear, I suppose I do. Well, here we are." They entered the room to be greeted by two other girls.

"This is Susan and Megan, and this is your bed."

The two girls chorused a "hello", inviting themselves to sit on Catherine's bed. After a couple hours of talking and mostly listening on Catherine's part, Cat decided that she altogether didn't mind her new housemates, as far as acquaintances could be tolerated at least.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Cat waking up before her sleeping roommates, easing herself out of bed and quietly dressing. She picked up her bag and wandered out of the dormitory, deliberating on whether to wait in the common room and read a book until her housemates woke up, or to find the great hall and wait for Lizzy. She decided it was not uncommon for Lizzy and herself to share the same idea at the same time, and so swinging her bag over her shoulder she stepped into the common room.

"Morning," she directed at Cedric Diggory, who seemed to have already showered and dressed for the day.

"Hey. Where are you going?" He asked, slightly diverted.

"To find my sister."

"Oh."

"Bye," she added, closing the door behind herself before he could reply.

Just as she had suspected, Lizzy was waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall. There were more students awake now than not, and the majority of them were milling towards the promise of a hot breakfast.

"Breakfast date?" Cat smiled.

"Your place or mine?" Lizzy returned.

"You choose." Cat shrugged, not altogether caring either way.

"Mine then. You can meet my friends, they're not as bad as all that."

Cat replied with her usual, "Hmm," before following Elizabeth to the Slytherin table.

"Oh you brought your sister along. How absolutely quaint," a girl with a black bob commented with an affected air.

"This is Catherine. Cat, this is Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Tracey, Draco and Blaise. But don't bother remembering all their names, uninteresting sods." Lizzy grinned, gesturing to Catherine to sit by her.

"Why are your eyes different colours?" Tracey, ever a creature of tact, questioned Catherine.

"Well." Catherine breathed.

"Everyone used to get so confused and could never figure out which of us was which, so when I was seven years old I pulled out one of my eyeballs, and replaced it with one Lizzy bought at a Potions store. Was that in Brighton Lizzy?" Cat asked genuinely. The general congregation stopped to look at her.

"No I think it was Cornwall."

"Well. Really?" Millicent questioned.

"No," replied Cat. Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing, unaffected. The only ones who seemed to find amusement in her speech were Lizzy and Blaise, but even as he laughed he seemed to have a superior way of doing so. _Queue we're not laughing with you, but at you. _Cat didn't really mind, she supposed most humans were affected on some level, only this group didn't care to hide it.

"What class have you got first?" Lizzy asked as she ate.

"Double History. You?" Cat asked, noticing the students beginning to leave the hall.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors." Lizzy replied, earning a wave of disgusted chatter directed towards the Gryffindors.

"They're our friends," Cat stated coolly.

"Don't worry about it Kitty-Cat, it's just house rivalry. Nothing personal." Lizzy patted her on the back. Cat scrutinized her for a moment before standing.

"I suppose… I should get to class. See you at lunch." Cat left, slightly disappointed.

**A/N: **Thank-you for reading, and as ever _I encourage you _to review. Next chapter: I'm going to throw some trouble into my story, just to make it interesting. Chaos will birth chaos. Also, you may have guessed, Cedric.

Krissi: I wouldn't be so sure. You know how fickle I am, I may very possibly change it to… well I couldn't ruin it for you. (cough-ErnieMacmillan-cough). No. Lizzy is just… well. Sorry, like I said. Circumstantial and… stuff. Yeah. Whimsy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** This chapter is fairly artless; just me making stupid jokes that no one will laugh at. And for my friends the fangirls, a lovely smattering of Cedric. Also, Cat comes out and into her own a bit. Girl power baby.

Oh, and today I watched the entire series of Mai-Hime, so this is probably riddled with anime clichés. What can you do?

I dedicate this chapter to the lioness, because I can. After I wrote it I thought about Juice, so this one's for you.

**Chapter Four: Queen Bee and Baby Duck**

"You look like a regular ray of sunshine," chirped Hannah, meeting Catherine in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. It was the last subject of the day, and while Cat had continued to join her sister for meals at the Slytherin table she was slightly apprehensive of Lizzy's new blasé attitude.

Well, perhaps not new but certainly misdirected.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Cat fiddled with the strap on her bag, leaning against the cold stone wall.

"Alright." Hannah looked at her expectantly.

"Right. Well… I was just wondering about the Houses here. And the rivalry. And… Slytherin," she finished lamely.

"To be honest rivalry around here can sometimes be taken a bit far, usually around Quidditch season. But most of us have friends in other Houses, if that's what you're getting at. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all seem to be fairly amicable most of the time; it's really only the Slytherins that go out of their way to set themselves apart. Because of the affiliation the House has with Pure Blood families and the Dark Arts, the hostility goes a little bit deeper than merely Quidditch or House points. It's about social and magical superiority at whatever cost." Hannah leaned next to her, crossing her arms.

"Hmm. They have a lot of ties with Death Eaters too, don't they?"

"I suppose. The founder of the House believed that magic was for Purebloods only, and the sentiment has always resonated with members of the House. A lot of the kid's parents are supposedly Death Eaters, but you can't really make an assumption like that about all of them."

"How very equitable of you Hannah." Cedric approached with a large group of classmates. Cat supposed they followed him around, waiting for him to shed a stray hair so that they may frame it or add it to a mannequin created in his likeness.

"Afternoon Catherine." Cedric bowed his head a little.

"Cedric." Cat obligingly acknowledged him.

"Hannah. Catherine." Ernie joined them.

"Ernie!"

"Big nose."

"Pardon?"

"I said… 'Big nose'," Cat repeated slowly.

"Oh. Steady on, it's not that big!" Ernie defended himself, self-consciously touching his nose.

"Nah mate, it's huge." Cedric grinned.

"Well. You have a girly haircut." Ernie fumbled for a retort.

"No need to get defensive. Your nose has been my greatest companion these six years past," Cedric stated sincerely.

"No, wait. I think you misunderstood me… Your nose _is_ very large. It's almost like a beak, it's beautiful. A matchless great amongst inferior contenders." Cat stared at him earnestly, tentatively outstretching her hand to touch it.

"You're really serious," Ernie stated incredulously, backing away.

"Of course." It was at this point that Catherine found the conversation all too tiresome and so began to occupy herself by looking out the corridor window, catching snippets of conversation like a gentle breeze.

"I heard the new teacher was Finnius Fighorn, from the Seventh Order of the Rising Capsicum," Ernie shared conspiratorially.

"He wasn't at the sorting ceremony," Hannah mused.

"Maybe he was fighting a banshee, I didn't see Trelawney there either," one of Cedric's male followers joked. Odious creature.

"Actually, I was speaking to our new professor a few minutes ago at a Heads meeting with the Hogwarts teaching staff."

"Well? Who was it? It is Fighorn isn't it." Ernie confirmed himself.

"Of course it isn't. Why on Earth would he come here?" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"He's not entirely wrong you know. Fighorn is officially our new Defense teacher, but was unfortunately leaked on by the seventh year practical for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Leaked on?"

"Yes, nasty bit of acidpox on his arms. Completely wiped them off."

"How terrible, you mean he has no arms?"

"He's growing them back. It should take a month or so for the complete rehabilitation, so for the mean time we'll be instructed by-"

"Hello Catherine." Remus Lupin gave her a worn, crinkle-eyed smile.

"Remus. Are you teaching us?" Catherine's lips twitched with excitement.

"For today. Dumbledore roped me into it on a routine visit I'm afraid, I'll be here until another substitute can be found. Anyone who has a problem with me teaching the class may present me with their concerns directly." Remus addressed the class. No one spoke.

"It's nice to have you back, Professor." Ernie offered.

"Thank-you Mr. Macmillan." Remus ushered them into the classroom.

"Alright seventh years, Professor Fighorn left a lesson outline that indicates we should be starting with an introduction to advanced dueling. However, due to the fact that many of you are inexperienced in this subject for various reasons I suggest we start with the basics. Everyone, move the desks to the side and find yourself a partner." Remus stood in front of his desk.

"Hannah?" Catherine asked.

"Sorry, I promised Ernie we'd partner for classes. I'm coming to regret that promise though." Hannah smiled kindly.

"Hey Ced, partner?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. Cedric cast sideways glance across the classroom.

"Next time mate, I think Megan's trying to get your attention."

Cat frowned and chewed on her lower lip, she hated group work. Her thoughts were broken as a human shadow loomed over her.

"What do you want?"

"A cleanser that won't leave my skin dry. You?" Cedric grinned.

"Your absence."

"Well. This is a partner activity, and neither of us have the option of finding another partner so I suppose we're stuck together," he stated matter-of-factly, though there was something defiantly awkward about it.

"I find that very hard to believe. Why do you want to be my partner anyway?" Cat crossed her arms, staring at the front of the classroom.

"Diplomatic immunity."

"What?" Cat screwed her face up indignantly.

"As Head Boy I relegate all questions to be deferred to such a time as… Simon says pancakes." He smiled abashedly.

"Hilarious. I'm wetting my pants as we speak," she mumbled.

"I'm glad. It took me a whole three hours to think of that one."

"I'm sure." Cat sighed, pushing herself up from the desk.

"Alright students. We'll begin with disarming only. Susan, would you care to demonstrate?" Moving to the front of the classroom, Susan faced the Professor and bowed before yelling, "Expelliarmus!"

Lupin's wand flew to the side of the room.

"Easy. Now, take turns and do the same."

"I'll start," offered Cedric. Cat nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" As soon as he had pronounced the spell, he fell backwards. Cat walked over to him, offering him a hand.

"What did you do?" He ignored her hand. Standing he brushed imaginary dust off his trousers, a faint red staining his cheeks.

"I blocked." Cat's tone indicated that it was fairly obvious.

"Ye- but-… You weren't meant to do that."

"Are you saying I don't have a right to defend myself?" Cat asked indignantly. Sensing the need for a mediator Remus stepped between them.

"He's right Miss. Hardgrave. You weren't meant to block. This is only practice," he stated evenly.

"That's ridiculous. It's a complete infringement upon my rights, only creeps and perverts would say otherwise." She eyed both of them skeptically.

Remus reddened a little, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well. How about you swap positions then. Miss. Hardgrave, you may disarm Mr. Diggory," Remus cast him a slightly humored apologetic look.

"Right."

"Expelliarmus." Cat announced the spell like she was casually telling someone the time. Nonetheless, light shot out from her wand and was instantly deflected as another spell was cast in her direction.

Reacting immediately Cat set up a shield and averted the spell.

"Furnunculus," Cat shot at Cedric. It was at this point the entire class seemed to have been drawn into the duel, whispering predicted outcomes and suggesting different moves.

Cedric dodged, countering with a hurling hex which was repelled by Cat's knee-reversing hex. He managed to physically dodge it, moving to her left side.

"Evanesco!" Cedric yelled. Everyone was silent, staring at Cat. Or at least, where she would have been seen standing if Cedric had not just turned her invisible.

Remus stepped forward, clapping slowly.

"Well done Mr. Diggory. Now if you please, perhaps you could escort your dueling partner to the infirmary to have the spell reversed," Remus suggested in that vaguely patronizing tone which most teachers seemed overly fond of.

"Yeah. Well done Diggory," Cat grumbled. The entire class had erupted in laughter.

"Just come on." Cedric rolled his eyes and flushed a deep red, reaching out for her arm.

"HANDS!" Cat yelled, smacking his arm away and audibly stomping out of the classroom.

"Catherine?" Cedric called once he had escaped into the hall.

"If you're coming hurry up already," Catherine huffed.

"Come on. I didn't mean to do that, I couldn't see-"

"Yeah whatever. Just shut-up about it."

"Okay." Cedric sighed, though his discomfort was lessened slightly by the firm pinch on his sleeve, alerting him to Catherine's presence.

As he ascended a flight of stairs to the infirmary Cedric noticed she was no longer clutching his robe. He tentatively stuck his hands out in the space around him, feeling for his lost companion.

"What on earth are you doing?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Catherine?" Cedric asked in relief.

"Nope. Her sister."

"Oh."

"What were you doing-OH!" Lizzy jumped into the air.

"Cold hands!" She yelped, hugging the sides of her body protectively. A soft, maniacal sort of laugh reverberated beside her.

"Cat?" Lizzy called into the empty space.

"Yes?" a highly amused voice replied.

"You little fiend. Where are you?" Lizzy turned around.

"Here." Cat placed her cold hands under Lizzy's jumper and on her waist.

"What happened?" She pulled Cat's hands out and cupped them together in her own.

"Ask the genius over there." Cat pointed their hands in Cedric's direction.

"Ah… Casualty of war," he stated uncertainly.

"Where are we going then?" Lizzy asked, linking her arm in her sister's. To the average onlooker she appeared somewhat like a teapot.

"Infirmary. Are you coming or not?" Cat called in Cedric's direction before walking off with her sister.

"Right." Cedric caught up, surprised when Cat pinched his sleeve again.

**A/N:** Aside from chapter one, if you can tell me the name of each band that sings the songs which are coincidentally the titles for my chapters, I will shower you with devotion. Next chapter: There will be Cedric, but I'm going to try to focus on the story of the sisters a little more. :D

Cait: Never smug dear, always with a face of… dulcet divinity. Har har har.

It's you of course: Welly welly well. High praise mistress (for someone who doesn't even read Harry Potter). To start off with I had the idea of basing L on Krissi and C on me, but as the chapters progressed the characters came out on their own. I'm not that emo or stoic and K isn't the type to ditch a sister. Though I suppose when Cat is really blunt, I'm expressing my desire to tell people what I think (it's like therapy- I'm always sooo witty in my head). And Lizzy gets on with everyone and is really affectionate, like Krissi. As I was reading the first few chapters back to myself, it sort of sounds like I have some sort of inferiority complex with Krissi if you take the characters literally… but that's why they're not really us. I think there will be some U-R.S.T, but I want this story to be more character-centric, and less based on a particular romance. Though it's always fun to include. Cedric did die in the fourth book, but in the land of fanfiction writers can resurrect the dead, rewrite history and RULE THE WORLD! FUCKIN A!

As for the eye thing, there really isn't any significance whatsoever. The eye doesn't shoot lasers or anything. It plays on the theme of physical superiority I suppose; even though they're identical twins one of them looks superficially better and is treated differently because she has a matching pair of eyes. Also, I suppose deep down I hold a real fondness for the deranged protagonist. I'd like to see the freaks win the battle for once (make of that what you will). ONWARDS BIGNOSE! ONWARDS WEIRD-EYES! FORWARDS CLOWN CHEEKS! Conquer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** Another update! I know you've been gagging for it (that possibly sounded like a dirty old man). As promised, that little ray of sunshine Cedric Diggory is in this chapter, but the purpose of this one is to focus on the sisters. Fuck it's cold, my fingers have icicles handing off them. Really.

Remember my song title challenge! Just do your best, try and get one if you can. The whole story is named after a song as well, so get going! And yes, I am so lazy that I open my music folder and find a title for my chapters instead of thinking of one with my spongy little brain. Now get to it!

**Chapter Five: Not Even Jail**

After successfully managing to become visible again, Catherine followed Cedric back to their classroom to collect their books. For two people who were used to saying not very much at all, the silence was painful to say the least. Cat folded her arms as she purposely walked two steps slower than Cedric.

"Would you stop doing that?" Cedric huffed, turning around.

"Why?" Cat asked, creating no pretense of misunderstanding.

"Because it's annoying, and we'll never get to class if you don't walk a little faster."

"I never said you had to wait for me," Cat bit out. At this point Cedric closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, strengthening his resolve with a cleansing breath.

"With reflexes like that you should be on the Quidditch team," Cedric offered, trying to lighten the mood. In reply, Cat let out a disgusted sort of sound.

"What? Afraid of flying?"

"_No_. Not every witch and wizard born on the planet has to be obsessed with Quidditch you know," she huffed.

"No… why don't you like it?" He asked, curiosity winning over his better judgment.

"The whole sport is overrated. It's like this great big ego massage for the elites."

"But we train for it. We sweat and spill blood for it. Why should we feel ashamed about our triumphs? How is it any different from being good at Potions or playing an instrument? You practice, and you achieve." Cedric smiled.

"No one gets a trophy for Potions," she grumbled.

"So you just feel left out then?" He teased.

"No! That's not what I meant. _Arrogant arse_…"

"Well what do you mean?" He questioned, ignoring her last remark.

"I just meant that in general, athleticism seems to take precedence in social and physical superiority over everything else. I don't see why anyone should be worshipped for catching a ball… or for making potions," she finished.

"I guess… But that's no reason to dislike the sport itself."

Catherine shrugged. "I've never really been into competitive sports; my sister is the athletic one."

"Do you always compare yourself to your sister?"

"I suppose… I do." Cat seemed to say this to herself more than anyone else.

Without replying Cedric walked ahead of her, collecting their books and meeting her at the front of the class.

"Here. I'll see you at the Prefect meeting at five." Cedric passed her the books before walking off.

"_I'll see you at the Prefect meeting at five_," Cat mimicked to herself in the most insulting voice she could muster.

"Now, now." Remus chuckled to himself, appearing behind his desk.

"Hmph." Cat turned to leave, taking a step and then pausing a second.

"Hey, Remus?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Catherine?"

"Do you… I mean have you… heard any news from mum and dad? We're not in contact or anything, I was just wondering."

"Their business is highly sensitive, a great deal has been undertaken to ensure their secrecy." He beckoned her over.

"I know."

"Listen, I haven't spoken to them directly but I have heard that they're making progress. I'm sure they miss you very much," he finished kindly.

"Hmm… Thanks." She leant over and kissed him on the cheek before turning to exit the room.

"Ah Catherine?" Remus called.

"Yes?"

"Best not do that at school, people might get the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah… of course. Bye." She waved.

As she moved down the corridor and aimlessly let her fingers trail across the rough stone, her thoughts straying between inconsequential subjects and the matter of her parents.

"Catherine?" She paused, looking up.

"Oh. Hi Ronald." She afforded him a placid smile, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I told you not to call me that at school! Someone might hear," he whispered forcefully.

"Hmm. Where are you going?"

"Harry and I were going to meet up with Lupin. Want to come?"

"No thanks. Have you seen my sister?"

"Last I saw she was getting told off by that old bat McGonagall near the Transfiguration class. Probably already has a detention. Need a lift?"

"No, I think I remember where it is. Farewell, cuz."

Sure enough, as soon as she approached the Transfiguration classroom her sister came into view.

"What did you do now?" Catherine queried, pulling her sister's long hair into a pony tail.

"Nothing punishable, we were just having a laugh." Lizzy pulled her down the hall.

"You and…"

"My housemates of course," she replied off-handedly.

"Of course," Cat said quietly.

"I'm feeling utterly claustrophobic. What do you say to a little turn of the grounds? This school can't be completely sedate; there must be some things of interest." Lizzy pulled her towards one of the exits.

"Why are you hesitating?" She asked, slightly put off.

"I… have a meeting. I can't be late." Cat looked down at her feet.

"Blow it off! They don't need you. I shall be horribly selfish and keep you all to myself." Lizzy grinned, tugging on her arm. At times like this Catherine found it impossible to deny her sister, and so with one last glance down the hall, she followed.

"It's so cold up here, even the air feels thicker." Catherine wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're always cold. Remember when we were little and we thought you were made of ice? And mum when she came in and saw you lying on the chopping board, waiting for me to cut you in half so we could have a look." Lizzy wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Yes. I never understood why she was so upset. We'd washed the knife off and we had plenty of ice-cream in the sink to stop me melting." Cat smiled, closing her eyes.

"I don't suppose we've changed at all. You're the little girl with her stomach exposed, patiently waiting for her sister to chop her in half and I'm still standing with my knife poised."

"You're very reflective this afternoon. You realize that you weren't always the instigator," Cat added softly.

"No, but I certainly was often enough." She grinned.

"Hmm." They stopped before the lake.

"I do you know… think we've changed a bit," Catherine spoke while gazing at the water. Lizzy stood back, silently appraising her sister. It was like she was scanning the page of a book; looking for a sentence she'd missed. After a few moments she nodded to herself, calling Catherine out of her reverie to continue on their walk.

By the time they had returned to the castle night had encroached around them, stealing the last remnants of warmth the day had to offer. An ominous looking figure stood at the top of the stairs, eyeing them shrewdly.

"And what may I ask, do you suppose you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Spending quality time with my family Professor." Lizzy pulled on Cat's arm. This was received with a turn of the mouth and a click of the tongue.

"I see. And were you not aware, that the curfew outside the castle starts at five o'clock? Of all the students I would expect you to understand the measures that have been taken and must be observed during the current circumstances."

Lizzy opened her mouth to, Cat expected, remark on the fact that neither of them wore a watch. However, Catherine interjected for both their sakes.

"We're sorry Professor. It won't happen again."

"You'd better believe it won't Miss. Hardgrave. I'd expect better from a Prefect. And did you not have a meeting to attend this afternoon? Miss. Granger informs me that you were absent."

"Yes." There really wasn't anything else to be said.

"This is not the only matter concerning your behavior that has been brought to my attention. Miss. Hardgrave, you seem to have a penchant for eating at the Slytherin table." She paused, taking in their solemn faces.

"I understand that the two of you are very close, but you each have responsibilities to your own Houses. Especially you Miss. Hardgrave." She looked at Catherine.

"Skipping classes and eating at another House's table will not be accepted at Hogwarts. Your parents assured me in their recommendation letter that the two of you were up to the task of showing an exemplary attitude in response to the school's requirements. Do not make your own parents liars." She eyed both of them before curtly nodding and striding down the passageway.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Maybe… this is for the best," Lizzy spoke slowly.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked apprehensively.

"Well. Look, I'm just going to say it. Maybe we should be apart."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Cat frowned. Lizzy breathed out, loosening her shoulders.

"Oh, you heard old whatsherface. We have duties. You have duties. And… I think maybe it would be better for the both of us. You're always saying what a shrinking flower you are in my limelight-"

"I never say that."

"You know what I mean. We're two different people; maybe we should start acting that way. I have my friends, and you've got some right? That boy from today? I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but I just think-"

"Okay." Cat kept her face blank.

Lizzy nodded, pulling her into a brief hug before walking off.

Cat felt completely numb; as if she wasn't sure she existed anymore. It was all too surreal, and irony of ironies- she was still folding at the will of her sister. Nothing really ever changes.

A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write… I don't know why. It just felt sort of awkward. Anyway, sorry about the length, I blame the weather. Please review.

Krissi: I'm not if sure what I've written translates to 'totes evil', but I suppose you're entitled to your own opinion _(in an imperfect world)_. You know, anything you predict about my story I have the indignant desire to change, it's like we really ARE sisters. Ha, love you long time. And please take a stab at my song title challenge (posted in chapter 4); you're probably the only one who could have a chance at guessing.

Cait: How could I forget? I kept a refugee in a shed and you fell in love with an alcoholic British surgeon. Write my pretty, write! I actually found an old notebook today with some Juice in it; it was mildly hilarious/embarrassing. Something about a newspaper article describing a glassy-eyed Dalmatian riding a trike on page one, then the sordid tabloids. The drama. Oh Dom, don't be too put out she doesn't love you back! Oh Billy… no one would choose you over Elijah. Well a lot of people would, but not me. It also had the start of a LOST story, sighs.


End file.
